The present invention relates to cyclically activated electrical fixtures, and more particularly to an adapter for powering and controlling an auxiliary load from existing automatic street luminaries and the like.
Temporary or auxiliary electrical loads such as holiday lighting displays are frequently used in association with street light fixtures. In many cases, the auxiliary loads must be powered separately from the fixtures, there being no provision for powering auxiliary devices directly from the fixtures. Thus a private party or a governmental agency desiring to provide such a display is often faced with expensive requirements for temporary power poles, safety socket boxes, wiring and conduits.
Thus there is a need for apparatus permitting an auxiliary load to be powered directly from existing lighting fixtures. There is a further need that the apparatus provide timed control of the auxiliary load.